<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Private Quarters by SaraJaye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237667">Private Quarters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye'>SaraJaye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Corriander Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, Doting Husband Xander, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Married Couple, Private Quarters Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:01:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander spoils his wife after a long day.</p><p>(Or, the extended "bonding" sessions even the Japanese version of Fates didn't want us to see.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marx | Xander/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Corriander Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Private Quarters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Corriander Week 2020 day 3: Bonding moment</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Between moving deeper and deeper into the mysterious Valla and everything else on their plate, the treehouse was always there to welcome them home. It still gave her such a thrill to think of it as <i>their</i> treehouse; someday they would live together in Krackenburg, ruling side by side, but for now the seemingly innocuous treehouse was their own personal haven.</p><p>A haven with <i>very</i> thick walls.</p><p>She came back from making the rounds that evening, everyone seemed to have found something tonight. Weapons, minerals, food supplies, and the next few hours were filled with re-organizing and trying to make room in storage. She'd ended up taking a bundle of old worn-out weapons to the shop, along with the gold bars she'd accumulated over the past few weeks.</p><p>"Honey, I'm home," she announced with a tired laugh as she collapsed onto their bed. Xander smiled, running a hand over her back.</p><p>"Long evening?"</p><p>"That's putting it mildly." She stretched her aching limbs. "But everything's in order and it should be for the next couple days," she said. "I hope." She stretched again, sitting up to lean against her husband. "I'm just glad to be <i>done.</i>" His hands went to her shoulders, rubbing slowly, fingers pressing into the knots in her muscles. "Mm..."</p><p>"I'll do whatever I can to help you unwind," he whispered, nuzzling her neck, and a familiar warmth immediately flooded her.</p><p>"You know what would help most right now," she murmured. He kissed her and began to undo the closures of her bodysuit, removing her clothing one piece at a time before lowering her onto the bed. Naked beneath him, she immediately felt a sense of relief, her exhaustion giving way to desire as the heat rose between her legs.</p><p>"You've spent all day taking care of us, little princess," he said as he began to kiss his way down her body, "allow me to take care of you." His mouth descended upon one breast, his hand caressing the other, and she felt the remaining tension leave her body with every touch. It didn't matter how many times they did this, the sensations were always as strong as their very first night. When he drew her nipple into his mouth to suck she cried out sharply, tangling her fingers in his hair.</p><p>"Gods, Xander...!" He suckled more firmly, rolling the other nipple between his fingers, Corrin rubbing her thighs together as the heat and wetness increased. His other hand slid lower, cupping her sex, fingers pressing against her folds. "Yes, like that, please, I need, I <i>need-</i>"</p><p>"I know what you need." He kissed each of her breasts once more before trailing his lips down her belly and pushing her legs apart. He took several deep breaths, exhaling softly against her sex before lifting her legs onto his shoulders and burying his face in her.</p><p>"<i>Xander!</i>" Her hips jerked upwards, her fingers tightening in his hair as he rubbed his tongue up and down her folds, occasionally dipping between them to tease her entrance. Little shockwaves of pleasure raced through her, from her center to the tips of her fingers and toes. Moans and shrieks and the occasional gasp of his name spilled from her lips as he licked deeper into her, sliding his tongue inside, his top lip just barely grazing her most sensitive spot. Soon he was licking circles around that spot before gently drawing it between his lips and sucking, thrusting two fingers into her, and she <i>screamed,</i> wracked with delicious spasms.</p><p>As she floated back down she could feel him still gently licking her, and when he drew away and let her down from his shoulders she saw him lick his fingers as well.</p><p>"You are absolutely lucious," he whispered. "I can't get enough of you." She smiled and drew him down for a kiss, savoring her own taste on his mouth. Feeling his hardness press against her, she reached down to undo his pants and withdraw his cock, tilting her hips towards him. He slid into her and began to thrust, Corrin wrapping her legs around his waist and sliding her tongue into his mouth. The busy day was forgotten, the aches in her muscles replaced by the renewed flickers of heat and electricity.</p><p>It wasn't long before she was coming again, this time Xander reaching that sweet peak with her. They collapsed to the bed together, sweaty and satisfied. She was once again exhausted, but this time in the most pleasant way.</p><p>"You really <i>do</i> know how to help me unwind," she laughed, nuzzling his still-clothed chest. He kissed the top of her head, running his hands down her bare back.</p><p>"If only we could hide out here all day, just for a day, and enjoy being with each other," he sighed. Corrin smirked.</p><p>"Why don't we? Tomorrow, let's not leave this treehouse. We'll take the day off and spend it in bed!" His cheeks turned bright red, and she giggled. "Hey, it was your idea!"</p><p>"I said if <i>only,</i>" he protested. "We can't afford to..." He trailed off. "We're in the middle of..." He shook his head. "Usually it's so much easier to argue against such flights of fancy, even if I'm destined to lose." He smiled, kissing her again. "Very well. Tomorrow is our day and ours alone, little princess."</p><p>"Thank you." She cuddled closer to him, tugging the blanket over her naked body. He wrapped his arms around her and smoothed her hair, and she fell into a pleasant sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>